leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie's Arbok
Jessie's Arbok (Japanese: ムサシのアーボック Musashi's Arbok) was the first Jessie was known to have; she received it as a birthday gift (a gift in the original Japanese version). In the anime History Original series Kanto It was mentioned in Island of the Giant Pokémon that Jessie received Ekans as a birthday present (for in the original Japanese version) before she met . It is unknown who the gift was from. Arbok first appeared in Pokémon Emergency! as an . Throwing their Poké Balls down from their Meowth balloon, Jessie and James used both it and James's Koffing to quickly overtake the defenseless Pokémon Center. Koffing's job was to create a while Ekans destroyed the computers. Chasing Ash, and Nurse Joy, Ekans scared away the Pokémon that were sent out by Ash, which caused Misty to decide to battle . This was a failed effort, however, as both of them managed to catch up to Ash in no time at all. Just then, Nurse Joy's come out and healed Ash's Pikachu with a attack, while at the same time attacking the Team Rocket trio. Giving Ash's Pikachu enough power to stand up, Ash charged up Pikachu using Misty's charred bike, and he let him have his own Thunder Shock. As the group were being electrocuted, Koffing released a stream of from one of the craters on its body, and the electricity climbed up the toxic gas, causing the entire Pokémon Center to explode, and sending Team Rocket blasting off. It was used constantly by Jessie and eventually evolved into an Arbok in the episode Dig Those Diglett! along with James's Koffing after Jessie and James desperately wanted their Pokémon to evolve. In Princess vs. Princess, Jessie used Arbok during the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. Arbok helps Jessie make it up to the finals, but ultimately fails against Pikachu's . Although Arbok lost nearly every battle, as is traditional for Pokémon owned by Team Rocket, it has occasionally been shown to have extraordinary power and endurance to match its massive size. For example, in The Misty Mermaid, Arbok was able to single handedly battle , , , and underwater (where water Pokémon have the advantage) without the help of Weezing, enduring a huge amount of offense and eventually cornering all its opponents for the victory before evolved into Dewgong and defeated it with . Johto Jessie used Arbok as her main battling Pokémon in Johto, preferring it over and later . In The Whistle Stop, when Team Rocket stole a whistle from Arielle, Meowth blew it in the right note to cause Arbok to dance around and cry out in reaction. This gave Meowth a chance to command it to help capture a group of from Arielle by having it dig underground and jump out in front of them for Meowth to throw a net on them and tie them in ropes. When they tried to escape, Arbok uses its tail to grab the ropes, but the Ladyba eventually escape and drag Arbok into Jessie's Lickitung and James' Victreebel, who were attacking Ash, Misty, , and Arielle. In Wobbu-Palooza!, Arbok was used alongside to try to stop the Wobbuffet Festival crashers, since everyone else refused to fight due to festival rules. Arbok battled against their and lost quickly to his . Wobbuffet was sent out afterwards and managed to defeat them with his attack. In A Ruin With A View, Jessie sent out Arbok alongside James's Weezing to battle s who approached them. Not long after being sent out, Team Magma's used to send Arbok and Weezing back into their Poké Balls. In A Poached Ego!, found a poacher holding a herd of Ekans and captive in Hoenn. After freeing them, James and Jessie reluctantly ordered Weezing and Arbok to stay in the wild and guard their fellow Pokémon. Arbok and Weezing had to when the poacher used his to attack Jessie, James, and , even though it was clear that they wanted to stay and defend them. The two Pokémon have not been seen since then. Personality and characteristics Arbok was both very emotional and loyal to its Trainer while it was under Jessie's ownership. This was first shown in Island of the Giant Pokémon, where it became saddened and overwhelmed in tears when separated from Jessie. It was also in this episode that it was explained that Ekans and James's Koffing only acted evilly because their Trainers ordered them so, and instead refused bad orders from Meowth. The only time Arbok and Weezing refused to obey their Trainers was in A Chansey Operation, where they refused to attack a , because it had cared for their injuries that had been caused from Team Rocket's schemes. In Lights, Camera, Quacktion both Arbok and Weezing began to sulk after being rejected as the main characters in the movie. It was only with Jessie's and James's help that they were able to get over it. On their last appearance, in A Poached Ego!, they were reluctant to leave Jessie and James, crying as their Trainers released them. Moves used mod 7}}|0=Poison Sting|1=Wrap|2=Glare|3=Headbutt|4=Dig|5=Bite|6=Double-Edge}}.png|Using mod 7}}|0=Poison Sting|1=Wrap|2=Glare|3=Headbutt|4=Dig|5=Bite|6=Double-Edge}}|image2=Jessie mod 8}}|0=Arbok Tackle|1=Arbok Acid|2=Arbok Toxic|3=Arbok Take Down|4=Ekans Bite|5= Ekans Acid|6=Ekans Wrap|7=Ekans Dig}}.png|caption2=Using mod 8}}|0=Tackle|1=Acid|2=Toxic|3=Take Down|4=Bite as an Ekans|5=Acid as an Ekans|6=Wrap as an Ekans|7=Dig as an Ekans}}}} In the games Arbok appears in and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! as part of Jessie and James's team each time they appear, alongside / and its pre-evolved form. Pokémon Zany Cards Arbok is depicted on a photograph on the box art for Pokémon Zany Cards, along with and . However, it does not make an appearance in the game. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the series Ash & Pikachu, based on the , Arbok appears with Jessie in her travels. Moves used In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Jessie's Arbok makes an appearance in the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It first appears as an in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. All subsequent appearances, beginning in You Gotta Have Friends, are as an Arbok. Like in the anime, Arbok is Jessie's primary Pokémon used in battle. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Poison Sting|1=Glare}} EToP.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Poison Sting|1=Glare}}}} Trivia * 's arrow-like pattern on its neck differs in some episodes. Sometimes, the ends of the arrow stretch until the ends of its eye-like patterns on its chest and is only a few inches wide. Similarly, there are two red dots on its arrow in some episodes and in other episodes there are none. * In The Misty Mermaid, Jessie's Arbok was shown to be able to swim without the need for air. * In Jessie's room in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, an Arbok's head can be seen as part of her bed's design. Additionally, in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, Jessie uses an Arbok-shaped flute during her performance in the . An Ekans Lure was also used by Jessie in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. These three are possibly paying homage to her former Pokémon. *Its gender was hinted in the Japanese version of Island of the Giant Pokémon. In the subtitles, it refers to itself and as おれたち , which is a pronoun normally used by males meaning "we", also used by characters such as , and James in the Japanese version. * Out of all Pokémon ever owned by Jessie or James, Arbok has used the most moves, with eleven. Related articles Arbok Category:Released Pokémon Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Arbok Category:Pokémon with anime move errors de:Jessies Arbok es:Arbok de Jessie fr:Arbok de Jessie it:Arbok di Jessie ja:ムサシのアーボック zh:武藏的阿柏怪